Chain of Command
by Adropintime
Summary: After years of research it has been found that powerful quirks are not being passed down as often as they used to. The world of Hero's is endanger of losing powerful quirks for future generations, so a Law is passed pairing up powerful Quirk users in the hopes of building a stronger tomorrow. Not all futures seem bright though, as Midoriya finds himself paired with an old friend.
1. Let's Play House

Coming soon!

After years of silence I am trying to come back into the Fanfic world! I have missed you. I am posting this precursor to my story to give you guys a feel for what has built the world and romance that I am going to create. By no means do I own any rights to anything or anyone from My Hero Academia, Kohei Horikoshi is the creator and proud parent of MHA. I am just borrowing from it to please my inner silliness. WARNING: This story will have abuse and forced moments in it! Not in graphic detail, but I figured I would warn you. I am placing this is here as a what is to come. I am going to buckle down and write the first few chapters out before posting them so I won't have you all sitting around and waiting! I would still love any comments from anyone interested in what I have set up so far! Thank you!

When quirks first appeared, they took the world by storm. What started out as a single child glowing in the night shorty after their birth, turned into a worldwide phenomenon, casting all the quirkless people into the minority. With the rise of new abilities also came a new popular profession; The Hero. Decades would pass, and the profession of Hero would stay strong, but studies began to show a decline in the powerful quirks passed onto coming generations. It was later found out that quirks had spread so quickly because of their dominant trait when compared to that of a normal quirlkless humans DNA. However, after time, quirks could be found in almost everyone and this started the power struggle of dominant quirk traits.

Even though your quirk was seen as powerful, that did not mean it was dominant when it came down to your DNA. You could have someone with the power to throw fireballs have a child with someone who could endlessly summon supplies of water bottles, you would think that the fireball quirk would be the dominant trait passed on. As time would show, this was not always the case. It turned out that the Hero's research team wasn't the only team at work.

Quick minded Villains around the world pieced together what was happening before the Heros could. The League of Villains was able to gather an impressive group of assassins and scientists. With this power they would collect small blood samples from the Heros they fought, and would run tests on the blood. If the Hero's blood was not a dominant trait, they would simply set up a plan to kill them. However, if their trait was dominant, they were given priority and not only were they wiped out or targeted, so were their families.

This was all happening in the shadows while normal life moved on for the students at UA. In fact many of the Leagues kills were misreported under attacks done by Stain or as simple accidents. The League's progress was dramatically halted after the rescue of Katsuki Bakugo, seeing as their labs as well as their doctors were destroyed during the fight. It was then that the research was discovered and the science world exploded with panic. Some of the Hero organizations that focused on science and health-based quirks were aware of the traits issue, but they did not have as much information as the League had. The projected numbers of declining powerful quirks was devastating.

It was because of this research discovery that a few years later a new law was passed. All Quirk users were required to be tested for their traits dominance. This wasn't the most shocking piece of the new law however. As the concern for losing powerful Quirks grew, a breeding/marriage program was formed. People with powerful or useful quirks were made to enter this program. Based on their quirks abilities they were paired with a likely match. Age, sex and gender played no role in stopping this matched once a woman by the name of Fumi Takokoshi was discovered.

Fumi Takokoshi was found in a small rural town in Hokkaido, she was their midwife. Her quirk; Birthright. She was able to touch anyone and do one of two things. Give them the ability to be fertile, or give them the ability to have children when previously they had no way to conceive. After several tests and experiments it was found that she could make the old fertile again, and could even give men the ability to become pregnant. This is what gave the law the push it needed. If you had a powerful quirk, you had no excuses not to be in the program.

A young man sat in a Doctor's office staring at his hands nervously. Only days ago, he had passed his exam to become a Hero, and now he sat in the one place he had come to dislike the most. His dislike had started when he was faced with a doctor who told him he would only ever be quirkless and ordinary. Later reasons for dislike were mostly his fault for continuing to get injured. Either way though, he did not find comfort in being here. He never received good news while in a Doctor's office, and he didn't expect it to start being good now.

As if on cue the opened and a tall man wearing a Doctor's coat and glasses walked in and sat in front of him. Looking up at the Doctor he smiled and patiently waited for whatever he had to say.

"As you know, a program has been put into place to help ensure that powerful quirks are able to be passed on to future generations," the Doctor was busying himself with moving papers around his desk when he sighed and looked up sadly "In the past I would have gone into some long winded explanation, and told you that you are the reason our world was going to be better. However, after having this conversation many times I think it will be easier if I am just upfront with you. We are pairing you up with someone in the hopes that you will have a child that has one if not both of its parent's Quirks. We have run tests and we have chosen a suitable match for you. Quirkwise that is, as far as the match. I am sorry to say these tests do not included whether or not you are a match intellectually or even compatibly. I am sure you will have questions. I would like to answer them, but there are more pairs I must speak with so I am unable to at this time. If you will follow me I will take you to them."

No longer speaking or even looking at him, the doctor stood up and walked out of the room and started to make his way down the hall. The young man behind him was still looking down at his hands and fidgeting, a million questions flying in his mind. Ranging from if he and his chosen partner would still have a first date all the way to what he should wear when his child was born. His head shot up in shock when they got closer to the end of the hall way, it seemed as if there was an argument happening in one of the rooms.

A door slammed open as a rush of people poured from the room trying to get distance between them and the cause of the fight. Before the nervous boy stood an all to familiar face, a face that was not happy to see him.

"I would like to introduce you to Kats-," the Doctor never got to finish his sentence as he was pushed out of the way.

"What the fuck are you doing here Deku," With a look of sudden understanding he gave a sideways glance to the Doctor, a sinister smile spread across his face. "On second thought, I accept your law if it forces this weakling to be my bitch." Turning his attention back to the boy in front of him he let out a low laugh, "Hey Deku, let's play house".

Midoriya sank to his knees as all the questions came to a stop in his head. He had been paired with the last person he thought possible, his ex-friend.

"Ka—Kachan?"

I hope this gives you a bit of a look into the world and story I will be creating! THANK YOU FOR READING! Please let me know what you think!


	2. Learn your place on the chain

DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING ABOUT THESE CHARACTERS!

For the first few weeks after their pairing, Midoriya and Bakugo were in separate houses. During this time Midoriya's biggest fear was what they were going to talk about when they moved in. It had been years since they were able to hold a conversation that didn't end up with his friend chasing him or insulting him. When it came time for them to move in together, he quickly learned that that was the least of his issues, the program gave him something new to fear when it came to his 'partner'.

The one class that they had had together was a seminar reminding them about the importance of the program. It was explained that if a child was not achieved within two years the pairs would be switched out with another partner. The importance of the program was something Bakugo took very seriously.

It had crossed the forest haired boys mind a few times, the fact that for there to be a child, they would have to have sex. What had not crossed his mind however, was the fierce nature by which he would be taken. He had naively thought that being paired with Kachan would give them the chance to rebuild their friendship. He walked into the situation with the dreams and hopes that they would be able to become great Heroes together, and that they would build a family together. He knew there were many other who were being paired with people they had never met, so he counted himself among the lucky, at first.

He learned very quickly what his role in the house was. At least the role that Bakugo had created for him. He had gotten swept up in a fight that had started when a group of villains had taken hostages in a bank robbery. He hadn't intended to be a part of the fight, but he was already at the bank when it had started so he had figured 'Why not?'. The rescue and capture were both a success. Other than a few scrapes and a nasty bruise on his cheek from where he had slammed into a wall, he was unharmed.

He had skipped up the steps to their home excited to tell his partner the news about that day's mission. When he walked in the house he could already see him watching that evenings news, and they had just finished covering the story about the attempted heist.

"Was that you I saw flying into a wall just now on the news?", his voice was low and seemed slightly irritated.

Scratching the back of his head and laughing shyly he nodded, "I just happened to be in the right place at the right time! You wouldn't believe it! It was my first active Hero work Kach- ggg." His words had been cut short as he found himself slammed into the floor. He didn't even see him move, just a moment ago he had been sitting on the couch.

"Keh, active Hero work Deku? Who said you could do active Hero work, you brainless twat." His face only inches away from the smaller boys. "How are we ever going to safely bring my kid into this world if you are out frumping around town just asking to get your ass beat. Also," he started to unbutton his shirt while keeping eye contact with his pinned prey. "how are we going to bring my kid into this world if every time I try to do you, you shy away and ask for more time. It has been two weeks now Deku. You have had your time to prepare."

He found himself being drug up the stairs and tossed onto the bed. The room was dark but he could see very well, the man that was stalking towards him.

"You need to understand something Deku. The world keeps working because it is a well-oiled unit. In any good working unit, there is always an order of who is in charge, and who isn't. If I am counting correctly there are two of us here. Would you agree with my counting?", he was now at the side of the bed looking down at his wide-eyed partner watching as he nodded his response. Grabbing Midoriya's leg he pulled him to the edge of the bed and placed himself between his legs, propping himself in a half pushup so he could be face to face. "If there is a chain of command, but you are all the way at the bottom, then tell me Deku. Who Is The Chain of Command?"

"Yo…y…you are.", the words stumbled from his lips as tears began to form in his eyes.

A smile spread across Bakugo's face as he dropped his shirt to the floor "Say it again, but say it properly this time."

"Yo…You are the chain of command," he closed his eyes as he felt a pair of hands slide down to his belt line.

"Damn right I am"

Figured I would give you a little more since I just started it! Figured why not!


	3. A small break in the clouds

Thank you to those who have read what I have so far! As a reminder, I still own no rights to My Hero Academia. Also, after much mind searching and debate with my friends, we gave Bakugo a Hero name. You know….. just because.

… … … … … … …

Midoriya sat at his desk staring listlessly out of the window as it rained. He was not aware of his supervisor standing next to him asking him a question. He was surprised when a stack of papers was suddenly obscuring his views Snapping back to attention he swiveled around and smiled sheepishly.

"I am sorry Sir! Can you please forgive me, I zoned out for a moment, but it won't happen again," his eye refocusing on the papers, "Are those more audit and damage reports for me to go over?"

In front of him stood a man who looked like a supped-up firefighter.

"Deku, I have told you before, we are both Heroes now. You can call me Backdraft. It doesn't seem right for me to call you by your name if you insist on calling me Sir! And stop treating me like I am your boss. We are only doing paper work because there hasn't been much of a call for a rescue team in a while. So, to answer your question, yes, this is more paper work. It seems the Heroes did a number on a block earlier this week when capturing a villain that was attacking women," Clapping his hands together and playfully nudging Midoriya he let out a laugh, "Come to think of it, a good portion of a building was taken down by Blast Point. Isn't that your partner…. Bakugo?"

Just hearing his name caused him to freeze a bit before he responded.

"Heh, yea that's my partner for you! He has gotten much better at his in person personality, but he is still rough when it comes to keeping buildings and roads intact. That is Kacchan for you." He laughed and looked down to the pile of papers he had placed on the desk. Hearing Backdraft sigh he looked back up. "What's the sigh for?"

"You are so lucky to have been placed with such a strong partner, you must have been happy." As he started to walk away he looked back over his shoulder. "You have been a great asset to our team, and have helped us rescue many people. But don't you think you would be better out there, on the streets, fighting crime alongside your partner. You are both Heroes after all."

Backdraft walked away unaware of the pain his words had caused his coworker. Midoriya sat in silence for the remainder of his day before heading home.

It has been just over a year since the night after the bank heist. And things in their home settled down after he figured out what Kacchan had wanted. He wasn't allowed to be a Hero, at least not a fully active one. He had convinced him that allowing him to join a rescue agency would be less suspicious. After all, when their class had all passed their tests to become Heroes it had been on the news. It wouldn't have made sense for him to graduate from U.A. just to settle down and not get a Hero job. This was one of the few wins granted to him over the twelve months.

The year had passed quickly, and he was sure Kacchan didn't recall most of it. He, however, was not as lucky. No matter how hard he tried, he remembered every moment since that night in detail. If it had not been for the fact that he already loved Kacchan before that night, he was sure his will to live would have been broken. It was only natural that he had been upset with him, and it was his right to be with him sexually, they were trying to save the future line of Heroes after all. Midoriya had been wrong to deny him. This is what he told himself, over and over as the months had passed.

As long as he kept his head low and followed the schedule he was given, the days would pass without incident. Other than work, he found himself welcoming the Doctors visits, it gave him more unscheduled times to leave the house.

It was on one such visit that he gained a friend and emotional Ally. Fumi Takokoshi, the very woman who had made the program such a success. During her checkup she had asked him to lift his shirt while she examined him, and noticed a fleshy pink scar on his abdomen that had not been recorded in the medical files. When she went to question him about it he pulled back and had spent the better half of an hour begging her not to document it, accidently unleashing all the events that had lead him up to this point. Midoriya had expected her to react in anger, but the young petite woman wrapped her arms around him and had allowed him to cry. After what had felt like weeks of pent up emotional release, he learned that Fumi had another skill.

She had stood up slowly allowing him to gently fall back on the exam table. Once she had returned to his side, she handed him a vial of pills.

"Izuku, I am so sorry. When I first joined this program I really truly thought I was doing good. I thought that I was making a positive change in the world, but when I have cases like you it makes me regret being a part of any of this. It was because of that regret that I was able to come up with a counter medicine to my powers," She walked back over to her desk and accessed her computer calendar, the look on her face was washed in a kind smile, "Well, in my professional opinion, I will have to schedule you for more appointments. Let's say, every Tuesday at 3pm?"

"I- I will ha-have to talk to work, but I am sure the-," she waved her hand at him cutting his words off.

"Silly me, I completely forgot about work. Lucky for you, I am open on Saturdays. So, I will see you Saturdays at noon. What kind of a doctor would I be if I didn't worry about the well-being of my patient!" Smiling at the young man before her she started to make her way to the door.

"Excuse me, Doctor"

"Fumi"

"Wh-what?"

"Fumi, call me Fumi"

"Well, excuse me, Fumi, what are these pills for?" he gestured to the pills in his hand.

Turning to face the door she spoke in a hushed voice.

"As long as you are on those pills, you will NOT become pregnant. And all we will have to do is play the waiting game. Once two years have fully passed, we will be able to get you a new partner. Again, I am sorry this is all I can do to fix what I have caused." And with that she had left the room.

With that small push of kindness, Midoriya's heart ached just a little less. His hate for the white washed doctor's office was wiped away.

Shaking his head, he did away with the thoughts, even though they calmed his nerves. Thinking about Fumi reminded him to take his pills for the day. His partner was going to be home soon, and he didn't want the stress of the day to be on his face. The clock chimed in the hall, welcoming the 8th hour of the evening and the opening of the front door.

"Welcome home Kacchan"

… … … … … … … …

Well, there is another installment for you. I felt a little more background and body was needed to get my story fully up and running! I hope you like it! LET ME KNOW!


	4. One day down

Thank you to those few who have stopped by to read my story! Like always I do not own any of these characters! I hope you enjoy this chapter

(){}(){}(){}(){}(){}(){}

"Welcome home Kacchan," Deku smiled and gave a small wave as he moved to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner, "Another one of your agencies audit reports came through our office today. You did far less damage this time, I was impressed with how low the payout was this time around."

The sound of the closet door slamming shut caused him to freeze in his preparations, closing his eyes he waited.

"What are you trying to say tch? Are you saying I am losing my touch, that my power is going down?" Bakugo leaned against the door with his arms crossed glaring at him.

Sighing deeply he searched his mind for his answer before speaking, he turned around with a large smile on his face," What are you talking about Kacchan! This means you are becoming quicker and more calculated! You are honing your skills, I am jealous of the strength and control you are able to show. Unlike me."

Bakugo's arms relaxed as he closed the distance between them, placing a hand on either side of the kitchen island he stared down into the eyes of the mossy haired hero. Much to his surprise, he leaned his head down, and for the briefest of moments he rested his head in the crook of Deku's neck, then he sighed before walking away cursing under his breath.

As soon as Bakugo was out of the room Deku pulled out his phone to look at the breaking headlines. Searching the scrolling titles, he found what he was looking for. During a chase between the Heroes and a villain that afternoon a bridge had been compromised, and it had fallen on a family that had been walking there. The incident had taken the life of the youngest member of the family. A little girl by the name of Lizzie. The news was saying that there had not been enough Heroes on the scene, and her life may have been saved had they been able to get to her sooner.

Sighing he closed his eyes again and fought back tears. That loss of that little girl's life was not directly his fault, but the accident had happened while he was at work, sitting at desk doing not a damn thing. He could have been there, he was sure he could have helped.

Putting his phone face down on the counter, he finished preparing dinner. They were having curry tonight, not to spicy, with extra rice. Though, he wasn't hungry anymore after what he had just read. He served dinner and set out the plates, that night they ate in silence. Though he feared the days where he was scolded and punished once his partner arrived home. He feared the silence more. He could feel a storm coming. It was days like today that he knew he would seek him out.

Even though those nights scared him, he knew that in a way he was helping the blonde hero. He knew he was just as upset about the death of the little girl, and knew that he surely blamed himself for what had happened. Deku showered and waited in his room with the lights out, he left the door open. He must have zoned out for a few moments, for the next thing he noticed was a shadow across the room watching him. Small sparks danced and fell harmlessly to the floor as the figure neared him.

Slowly moving back on the bed, never making eye contact he whimpered gently and closing his eyes once his bare back touched the bed frame.

"You stayed awake for me." With no hint of this statement being a question, he stopped at the side of the bed and reached out his hand placing it on Deku's arm.

Without meaning to Deku flinched slightly when he could still feel the warmth from the sparks.

"I knew you would want me, so I waited for you," daring to glance up he could see that Kacchan was still wet from his own shower, and that he didn't even bother to use a towel before coming to see him. He himself had a towel still draped around his waist.

"Aren't you a smart one, you thought correctly for once," moving his body over Deku's he adjusted himself so he was positioned between his legs while sitting back on his own ankles, giving him a good angle on his partner.

When this had all began, he struggled, had tried to convince Kacchan to be gentler. He had even slipped up once in a moment of anger and accused him of causing more damage to his body than the villains had. Saying that it was Kacchan that was more of a danger to him and their future children. It was on that night that he has sustained the damage to his side. He was given time to heal, but during that time he lost his will to fight. He no longer saw a reason to argue anymore, and with no one to talk to about what was happening, he slipped into a daily routine led by the fate he was sure he would never escape

All Deku could do now was stare up at the naked body of the young man that he had spent the last year of his life with. Tears threated to fall as he thought of every night they had been together in this room. Never had he felt love from his friend, not once. There were times where he was gentler with him, or where he wouldn't leave marks. He always felt empty when they were done, like a tossed rag that was done serving it purpose. This night did not feel like it was going to be any different.

Bakugo made short work of prepping Deku before plunging into him. He was, after all, impatient in almost every aspect of his life. Deku let out a pained yelp and his back arched at the sudden penetration and pressure he felt invading him. He was given a minor reprieve, for once as the blonde gave him a moment to adjust to his size before continuing. He felt a hand under his hips lifting him, as the other hand leaned over him gaining a firm grip on the headboard. The brief moment of pause was over as Bakugo started to pick up a steady pace, moving in and almost out of him, never fully pulling out before slamming all the way back in to the hilt.

Small gasps and moans escaped his lips as his body betrayed him. He could already feel himself becoming hard, and he hated himself for it. His mind was in shambles and it screamed for this to be over, but his body wanted more. Reflexively his hand shot up and grasped the shoulder of his bedfellow and he struggled to keep himself in place. He felt tears begin to fall and he closed his eyes, whispering in his head that it would be over soon. It never lasted long, not normally.

He was caught off guard as he felt a hand wrap around him and start stroking him in time. He made eye contact with his friend and was sickened to see the smile that was on his face.

"You did good today to wait for me, here is a reward for your efforts Deku. Don't say I never gave you nothin." His grip became firmer as his movements became more erratic, he was close to cuming, and he knew it.

Deku screwed his eyes shut trying to will his body into not giving in, but his mind went blank as he felt himself spilling onto his stomach. He could hear Bakugo laughing under his breath as he slammed into him one last time, his body went ridged for a moment before he fully pulled out. Shifting his weight Bakugo moved to the edge of the bed and stood up. Reaching back, he picked up the towel that had slipped off of the petites hero during their session, and used it to wipe himself up before tossing is back onto the other's stomach. Without even so much as a glance back he walked out of the room humming to himself.

Deku laid in the bed unmoving as tears silently slid down his cheeks, his unfocused gaze stared off into the darkness as he cried.

' _One more day down,'_ he thought to himself, ' _one more day towards this being over…'_

(){}(){}(){}(){}(){}(){}

Thank you for reading! Please review and give me your opinions! I welcome them!


	5. A cold embrace

This story is not mine! I own none of this characters! Also, sorry I poofed. Life happened and I had to pause in my writing! I plan on sitting down and writing more!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())())()())()()()()

Store fronts and display windows passed the young man as he walked down the street. People shuffled passed him and a few nodded in recognition as he made his way to the grocers. This walk had become part of his weekly routine, and he enjoyed it as much as he could. It was a day like any other; boring and uneventful. Ever since his graduation, his life pretty much flowed down a path of unending high expectations and continual let downs. And for the most part, he was okay with this, because both of those things didn't affect him nearly as much as they affected his father. Though he didn't live up to his father's ever-growing expectations, he still played along with some of his insane planning.

The largest plan being his pairing meetings, that his father insisted on setting up weekly. When the Program started his father tried to jump the gun and plan out his pairing immediately with a former fellow student from his school. This did not work out the way his father wished though, because he shot the 'proposal' down on live television.

" _I know it is law now, but you WILL NOT dictate something this important in my life. Set up your meetings if you must, just know that I will not accept them unless I agree with the pairing. I will not pair with someone just because you feel the match will breed powerful grandchildren. Your power over the family ends with me. You will not control any aspect of my children or my partner's life."_

He later regretted stating something so private live, because the media jumped on it wondering what caused such anger between the father and son. Seeing as he was still an up and coming hero, most of the media storm fell on his father, Endeavor. His father loosened the reigns on the breeding train, not much, but enough to give Shoto room to have his own life. Shortly after that broadcast he moved out of his home and rented an apartment in the heart of the city, close to work and far from Him.

Entering the grocers, he started his shopping, eating healthly was important to him, so he preferred to make his own meals. Moving up and down the aisles he collected what he would need for meal prepping for that week. His last stop was the cold aisle, eating healthy didn't mean he couldn't indulge every once in a while. This particular store carried a locally made creamy macha ice cream, it was by far his favorite. Shutting the door, he backed up and bumped into someone. Turning around he found a small moppy haired boy sprawled out on the floor staring up at the ceiling. Leaning over to offer him help, he suddenly recognized the young man on the floor.

"Midoriya? Sorry for knocking you down, here let me help." He reached down and aided his friend back to his feet. He watched him as he sheepishly dusted himself off and looked up to face him smiling.

"Todoroki, I- I didn't know you shopped here. I come here all the time for shopping." The young man laughed and fidgeted with his shirt sleeves.

"I live around here, and they have my favorite ice cream," he held it up and smiled, "I am here weekly, so I am also surprised that I haven't seen you before. It was good seeing you Midoriya, I am going to head out, my dinner won't cook itself."

He gave a wave to his former classmate and made his way to the self-checkout. Slipping his bills into the machine he waited for his change. However, before he could retrieve his change he found himself being thrown backwards from a blast. His senses were temporarily stunted due to the blast, but he could feel a pair of hands pulling him to his feet with ease.

"Todo**** *** *** *ear me? Todo**ki *an you he** me?," he could barely make out the words that were being said, but he was able to piece together what was being said and who was saying it to him.

"Midoriya, what is happening? Is anyone hurt?," He was still disoriented and was unable to react, with how powerful his quirk was he didn't want to risk harming anyone else who might have been caught in the blast.

Midoriya never answered his question, instead he propped Shoto against the wall and started to collect the bystanders. Briefly, Shoto was amazed at the speed and accuracy in which the emerald eyed Hero gathered the injured and took them to safety. A glimmer caught his eye and drew his attention away from rescue efforts, it was then he got his first glimpse of the Villain. He had holes torn throughout his clothing, and small projectiles were forming from those tears. His eye widened as he guessed where the attack was headed.

Moving as quick as he could, Shoto slammed his hand to the ground and summoned an ice wall that shielded the survivors and the Hero that was ushering them to safety. The projectiles connected with the wall, but didn't break through, it was clear that the ice wall could only take a few more strikes before its integrity would give.

"TODOROKI!," His eyes drifted back over to Midoriya, and watched as he pointed to a break in the ice, "I am going over you go under! We need to stop him before he brings down ceiling! !"

It took a moment for him to process what he was being told, but he broke into action launching himself at the lower portion of the ice wall. Leading with his left hand he made fast work of burning a hole into the ice and slid through on his knees. Once he cleared the other side he propelled himself up and grabbed the foot of the Villain.

No sooner had he grasped the Villain, Midoriya came over the wall's edge and slammed his knee into the mans chest bringing him to the ground, knocked unconscious. The Villain must have known that he was about to be caught, because in the split second it took them to apprehend him, he shot one last barrage of rockets at the ceiling. Shoto looked passed his friend and saw the ceiling starting to fall in.

Without thinking he reached out and grabbed Midoriya around the waist and pulled him close to his body. His instincts kicked in and formed an ice cocoon around them as metal shrapnel sliced through the spot they had just been filling. Sensing the danger was gone he sighed relieved that they had sustained no injuries, and allowed the cocoon to fall.

He started to catch his breath as he looked down and the man in his arms, losing his breath once more. Looking up into his face was a blushing Midoriya. Quickly standing up he pushed him away and placed him on his feet.

Shoto dusted off his shirt as he turned around, "We need to check the rest of the area to make sure everyone else is safe, I will check the back of the store, you check those you got out already. Let's meet back up here in a few minutes." Without saying anything else he strode off to the back of the store.

As soon as he was out of sight of Midoriya he paused placing a hand on a near by shelf to steady himself. He wasn't hurt, and over all he felt fine, but his heart was racing faster than he ever remembered it doing before. Looking around the isles end he watched at Midoriya calmly helped the remainder of those at the front if the store. Shoto shook his head and laughed to himself as he turned to do the same.

After securing the site and making sure no one else was in the back of the store he made his way to the front, only to be greeted with a site that brought the heat of anger to the surface. Bakugo was standing over Midoriya looking down at him, he couldn't hear what they were saying, but it didn't seem to be that friendly. He got closer and could hear bits and pieces.

"What were you doing here? I was expecting you to be at home not playing Hero. Explain. Now."

"I…I… grabbing food…. Dinner…. Explosion… Todoroki"

"Todoroki? Tch, fucking icy hot? And what does he have to do with any of this?" Bakugo took a step closer.

Shoto quickly eyed his groceries, noting that they had somehow survived the commotion. Grabbing them he walked over to the two.

"Midoriya, here are your groceries." Handing them to the now confused Midoriya, he turned to face the man that stirred his anger. "Hey there Bakugo, I was lucky that Modoriya was here for the rescue of the civilians, without him removing them I wouldn't have been able to fight off the guy. His rescue hero team would have been impressed."

The blonde seemed to relax a bit as he eyed Shoto, "You are saying he didn't fight?"

Taken aback by the question he let his eyes quickly look to Midoriya, where the once confident young man stood a pale faced boy pleading with his eyes. Not knowing how else to respond he said, "No, he made sure the area was cleared for me to fight, that is all I needed him for."

Bakugo made a clicking sound with his tongue and began to walk away leading Midoriya by the shoulder, "Thank you man for looking out for him, he always gets in the way."

Shoto stood there and watched them walk away, suddenly everything made a bit more sense to him. Midoriya was Bakugo's partner, and that was why he had seemed so concerned over what was happening to him. An uncontrolled sadness weld up inside of his chest as he watched them round the corner. Why did it matter to him who Midoriya went home with?

Suddenly he recalled he had given his groceries away, feeling a bit defeated, he decided that todays dinner would be purchased somewhere else. He didn't feel like cooking anymore.

Other heroes showed up at the scene along with the police, Shoto gave his statement, and began to head home when a voice stopped him.

"Ha! They didn't even need any other Heroes to take him down. All the needed was you. You take after me in that aspect. Its good to stand alone and at the top."

Whipping around Shoto found himself staring into the eyes of his father.

"Father," he turned and began to walk away, "Good afternoon".

"Don't you walk away from me. We need to talk about your next pairing appointment. It's tomorrow, I will send you the information. Do try and choose one soon. Love shouldn't be a factor in any of this. Once you establish yourself you won't have as much time. So, you should choose now. Try to not disappoint not only me, but the rest of the waiting world."

Turning on his heels to reply to his father, he found he was to late, his father was already engaging the crowd and the cameras spinning the heroic tale of his son. Anger once again filling his mind, he stormed off home, once again forgetting his dinner.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())())()())()()()()

(Midoriya)

They walked down the street in silence, neither one of them looking anywhere but ahead. Midoriya, who normally had a hundred things flying around in his mind, seemed to only be thinking of one thing. The look on Todoroki's face after he had shielded them from the blast. What had that look been? And why did his look resonate inside his mind. He must have had a strange look on his face because Bakugo suddenly pulled him to a stop.

"Kacchan?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Midoriya's eye widened, unsure what to say, afraid his response would betray his thoughts he stared back at his partner silently.

"I asked you a question Deku, what is on your mind? Are you thinking about Icy Hot?"

Midoriya looked away for just a moment, but that was enough to spark the anger in his partner. He found himself being pulled into an ally and slammed up against a wall.

"Where in the hell did you find the luxury to think about another man? Huh Deku?"

He scrambled to find purchase on the wall and looked at the fiery man before him desperately. "I was only thinking about how I wished I could have stopped the Villain." He grasped the hands holding him to the wall and smiled as best he could, "I just miss being not just a hero, be THE hero people look to, that's all. That is what I was thinking about. I promise, I am sorry for worrying you."

Bakugo sighed and let go, turning he walked back to the sidewalk, "Dinner isn't going to cook itself. Let's go home Deku. We both have had a long day."

He couldn't help himself, he smiled at the back of his friend and partner as he jogged to catch up to him. He was rough on the outside, but he was sure there was some kindness in him somewhere.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())())()())()()()()

Thank you again! I am sorry again it took so long to put something together! I shall try and write more soooon!


	6. Of Fire and Rain

I am sorry that it has taken me a while to place new chapters up. I shouldn't have placed all the chapters I did have all up in such a short period of time. I should have spaced them out. I am going to try and start writing more. I am also going to try and make my chapters a bit longer for you guys. I know that this isn't going to be the best story, cause I am not the best writer but it is a story that I have had in my head for a little bit, so I like it. And really that is all that matters. I really do hope some of you like it as well. Please review if there is anything you like, or even dislike. I just like to know that people are reading it. Once again I do not own any of the characters in this series.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

(Midoriya)

After the incident from a few days before, Midoriya tried his best not to do anything that would upset Bakugo. He stayed out of his way, kept their conversations short and made sure there was no reason for the blonde to seek him out. Things seemed to work out also because Bakugo did not want anything to do with him either. He found himself walking down the street humming softly, he had been craving some ramen so he had gone out for lunch.

 _Because I am Here! Because I am Here! Because I am here!_

All Might's voice boomed, causing him to trip as he fumbled to get the phone from his pocket. Quickly he answered.

"H-Hello! This is Deku."

From the other end of the phone he could hear sirens and screaming. Backdraft's voice was difficult to hear, "Deku we need you! There has been a large crash on the highway, oil has spilt we need to get them out of here, I sent you our location get here no.." The word was never finished as a deafening boom drowned out his voice and sounded from nearby. He didn't need to look for the location because he could see the smoke rising. Concentrating the power in his legs he launched himself into the air and made his way to the scene.

When he arrived, he saw all to late that there were some he couldn't save. Panic began to set in, he couldn't see Backdraft anywhere. With the sound of the sirens it was hard for him to hear, luckily, he could make out the sound of a mother screaming. He ran towards her screams, her hands were bloody from repeated attempts to get into her flipped over van. Trying to pull her back she punched him and continued her assault on the car.

"Don't touch me! SAM! SAAAAM! Don't stop me I need to get him out." She looked over only for a moment taking in the fact that he was a Hero. Grabbing him by his collar she pulled him closer to her face. "Get my son! Get Sam! Why are you just standing there isn't it your job! SAVE MY BABY!"

Startled by her grabbing him he gave her a serious look and pushed her away from the car. Knowing he needed to be stern he fixed her with a piercing stare. "Ma'am I will get your son out, but you need to clear the scene. There are ambulances and rescue workers at the end of this road. You will get in my way if you stay here. I know you want me to save him, and I will, but you need to go. NOW!"

Hearing such a demanding voice coming from such a small framed man confused her, but his message was clear. Tears welled up in her eyes as she slowly backed away nodding.

"Save him. Please", and with that she turned and ran away from them giving him the space he needed to work.

The window of the van was already broken on the passenger side, but due to the impact it was squashed down enough that he couldn't get in. He pressed himself down closer to the ground so he could locate the young boy. He hung limply in his car seat. ' _Fuck he isn't that old',_ he thought to himself. His eyes darted back and forth assessing the damage and the best way to save the young boy.

Standing back up he placed his foot on the top of the door frame that was touching the ground, bending down he grabbed the other half of the window and started to pull up. He couldn't just flip the van, he did not know how much damage the boy had sustained so he was going to need to make the window wide enough so he could fit in to get him. Glass bit into his fingers as he pulled up, he never put his gloves back on after lunch. He would deal with that later. All that mattered was the boy.

Feeling like he had made enough room he once again dropped back to the ground and pushed himself the rest of the way in, earning himself a few more cuts from the window.

"Sam? Sam can you hear me. My name is Deku! Your mom is really worried about you, so I am here to help you. Sam?", The small figure didn't move or make a sound, that wasn't a good sign. "Damnnit, Sam I am going to take you out of your seat now okay?" He continued to speak to the boy incase there was even the slightest chance he could hear him. Sliding under the boy the best he could he made sure he had him supported before he undid his belt. Sam slumped limply against his chest, still not moving.

' _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!'_ His mind was screaming at him, he should have just moved the mother out of his way faster. He gently lowered himself to the roof of the car and used his feet to push him back out of the window, making sure to cover the boy so the glass didn't harm him any further. Halfway out of the car he was greeted with a friendly face, Backdraft quickly scooped up the child from his arms.

"You need to get out of here. The explosion you heard earlier was a car, not the tank that flipped over. Get your ass out of here and fast, I got the boy. Good job Deku. You saved his life." And with that he ran through the smoke and Midoriya lost sight of him. Coughing he got himself to his feet, in his rush to save the boy he hadn't paid much attention to the smoke he had taken in. His eyes began to blur as the smoke enveloped him. ' _Shit, in all the smoke I can't see where to go'._

 _Kreeeench eeeeeeeee_

He spun around as he heard a straining sound behind him. He now knew where the truck was. At this point it didn't matter which way he went, as long as it wasn't towards the sound. Building power into his legs he shot up into the sky. He wasn't fast enough. He could feel the heat spike suddenly, he looked over his shoulder. As if in slow motion, the world turned a molten color of orange, and the world around him was lost in a sea of flames. Metal flew around him like some Hellish rain, he was unable to block it all. A passing car door slammed into his head causing him to black out. Before he fully slipped into unconsciousness, he swore he heard his name and could feel a chill run down his spine.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

(Todoroki)

Shoto had been lying in bed when he had heard the first explosion. Looking out from his window he could see smoke billowing into the sky. Unsure as to whether or not it was an accident or a Villain, he pushed open his window and jumped to the ground and started that way. As he ran a shadow passed over him, and for a moment he thought he had seen green hair. _'Midoriya? If he is heading over there it must be a rescue mission. Better safe than sorry, I will still check it out'_

It took him just under 5 minutes to get to the scene, from what he had gathered from the EMTs and first responders, they had been able to rescue most of the victims. Looking around he noticed he didn't see the little green haired hero anywhere. _'That is strange I thought I had seen him heading this way._

A woman pushed passed him running back in the direction of the flames before he could stop her, he then saw who she was running towards. Backdraft had just exited the smoke and was carrying a small child in his arms. The woman collapsed to the ground hugging her son to her chest, the boy coughed gently in her arms as she sobbed over him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you…. My son…. My son… oh Sammy… Mommy is here," she glanced up at Backdraft and confusion clouded her face for a moment as she looked around him, "Where is the boy that saved my son. You weren't who sent me here. He was a younger man, about this high, with green hair. Where is he? I would like to thank him."

 _Kreeeench eeeeeeeee_

Everyone's attention turned to the sound of metal about to give way under pressure. A look of dread replaced her look of confusion as she quickly stood up to and stepped back. "That man! He is still in there isn't he!"

Cursing under his breath Shoto pushed passed Backdraft and ran into the smoke. He could here the man telling him to stop, but that wasn't about to happen. What kind of Hero would he be if he left a friend behind? Searching the ground as best he could he looked for signs of Midoriya. A shape burst from the smoke right above him mere seconds before the tank exploded. Car parts and gravel were thrown into the air, he watched as a loose door hurdled at his friend. He wasn't going to make it in time to stop the door.

"MIDORIYA!," he created a ramp of ice and jumped up right as the door hit the petite Hero. "Shit no."

Catching him in his arms he once again shield them in a sphere of ice as the blast pelted heated shrapnel at their protection. Shoto had to concentrate on the shell as the fire raged around them. He couldn't check on the young man yet. If his concentration slipped so would the icy shell that was keeping them safe.

He held the younger Hero to his chest cursing his need for concentration as a weakness. His shell was suddenly rocked from behind. Turning his attention to behind him he could hear Backdraft addressing newly arrived firefighters to settle the flames. Seeing that he no longer needed the protection from the flames he allowed it to drop. It was in this moment he chose to look down at the young man in his arms.

Shotos face paled as he fully took in the situation before him. Midoriya's face was turning a strange color. Jumping to the flat wet ground he laid him down, placing his head to his chest. His eyes flew open in shock, ' _He's not breathing'_. Brushing the hair out of mossy haired man's face he tilted his head back, opening his mouth he leaned down sealing their lips. After a few breaths Midoriya's eye fluttered open for a brief moment and his color returned to his face. Without warning the young man's hand came up and pulled Shoto's face back down causing their lips to connect once more, this time in a kiss. Shoto's eyes widened in shock, standing up and backing up a step, his hand came to rest on his mouth for a moment. Midoriya started to cough, and slowly started to sit up seemingly unaware of what was going on around him. Shoto kneeled down next to the man and held him up

"Are you alright? Midoriya? Can you stand?" Shoto helped him up and began to walk him towards the line of lights that signaled the arrival of new ambulances. They arrived a moment later, he sat him on the back of one of the trucks and flagged down an EMT to help him. Once he was sure the young Hero was in safe hands he walked away from the sounds, pulling out his phone.

"Hey, I responded to an exposition, I need you to get a number for me…. Hmmm… Yea I got the text. Thank you, I will call you back later." Dialing the number he was given he heard three rings before a gruff voice answered, "Hey, we haven't spoken on the phone, but you should know…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

(Midoriya)

His head was throbbing and the siren sounds and bright lights weren't making it any better. Bringing his hands up to cover his ears, his fingers ran over a sizable lump on his head. _'Where the heck did this come from, I guess my headache makes sense,'_ looking out over the chaos, he could see the truck that had caused the explosion. ' _Not that I am complaining but how did I get here? I don't remember escaping the fire….'_

His thoughts came to a grinding halt, Bakugo was coming towards him, and he didn't look pleased. Trying to shuffle back into the ambulance he was surprised to find the door behind him closed. The EMT that was helping him looked over to the blonde approaching, and stepped between them.

"All the other Heroes are reporting to Backdraft right now, we have all the victims that we could save and they are all being treated. You don't need to be here."

Midoriya saw his eyes darken for a moment before addressing the EMT with a smile, "I am sorry for the confusion, I was actually called to come get this young man. You see, I am his partner, and I am here to take him home."

The EMT turned to face the young man he had just treated and cocked his head. "Is that true, is this man your partner? If so, I can release you into his custody."

For a split second, for just a small fraction of a moment, he thought about saying that it wasn't true. That this man before him couldn't possibly be considered his partner. That is was all lies, and that he couldn't go with him. But he nodded his head in defeat and kept his eyes on the ground.

Satisfied with his nod the EMT gave a brief breakdown of what had happened and relinquished care to Bakugo.

"I see you have found him," Todoroki jogged up to them causally waving, "I am glad I was able to get your number from my agency. I figured since you were his emergency contact that you ought to know what was happening."

Midoriya stared at Todoroki in utter disbelief. _'He called him? He told him where I was? Why? WHY?...' cause you're his partner a voice whispered in his head 'I am his partner… Yea… That is why he called, he was just helping.'_ His eyes drifted back to the ground he felt himself loosing that minor sense of freedom he felt when he was out on a job. He heard Bakugo say their goodbyes as he was led away.

No sooner had they gotten out of ear shot and sight of those around them he could feel the heat radiating from his partner. Daring to glance at his face he was met with a look he had safely avoided for months.

"Don't say a fuckin' word Deku, we will 'talk' when we get home."

The grip on his arm tightened as he was led away. He wondered what would happen.

()()()()()()()()()()

(Todoroki)

It had started raining a few hours after the accident, and Shoto found himself staring out his window at the rain. He was exhausted and had a lot on is mind. The one thing that stood out in his thoughts the most was the look that had been on the green haired hero's face when his partner showed up. He had expected to see relief, but had seen a look of terror when Bakugo had walked over. He at first had thought maybe the small Hero was still confused from the blast, so he had gone over to speak with them. That had only made the look worse. He had looked scared and even betrayed by the news that Bakugo had been summoned there.

Flopping down onto his bed he looked up at the ceiling, "I wonder why he was so scared," he mused out loud.

Before he had more time to think about it his stomach let out a low growl. He was hungry, he had already gotten more groceries, but he just didn't feel like cooking. Laughing to himself he swung his feet off the bed and made his way to the front door. He put his shoes on and grabbed his umbrella, he liked the rain. He smiled has he headed out into the night, it was going to make for a peaceful walk.

He made quick work of getting to the corner store and back. Shoto would have liked a longer walk, but he was tired and hungry. He was about to head into his apartment when he noticed a hunched figure a few feet away from his door. He was about to tell whoever it was to get away from his apartment when a flash of lightning lit up the sky revealing who it was.

The young man slid down the wall into a semi sitting position but didn't respond.

"Midoriya? Is that you? Geez man I keep running into you," Shoto approached him with a smile that quickly faded as he saw the state he was in. There were tiny burn marks on his clothing, but this outfit wasn't the one he was wearing when he left the scene earlier. So, these had happened after he had left, after he had changed. "What on earth happened to you? Are you alright? Where is your partner? Was Bakugo hurt to?" He reached out and touched the rain drenched hero.

Midoriya curled away from him, his eyes going wild at the mention of Bakugo's name.

"NO! NO! Kacchan stop, I didn't mean for it to happen, it was a rescue please. Nooooo! Please, please stop. I am sorry Kacchan… I am sorry. Kacchan please stop," tears rolled down his face as he backed away from Shoto.

His eyes came into a deadly focus as the day's events snapped into place. Bakugo did this damage, the fear, his jumpiness when his partner had showed up at the grocery store…. The look of betrayal he had displayed when he found out the Blonde hero had been called there… _'By me, I called him there…,' he looked at the shaking hero at his feet, 'I did this'._

He sank to his knees in the mud and collected the young man into his arms. He easily carried him into his home. A trail of water and mud followed Shoto all the way to his room where he placed him. Watching him flinch every time he touched him brought a new wave of anger to the surface.

"Bakugo…."

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

So, there you go! A new chapter! I may go back and add a little to the starting chapters. Or maybe I will just make sure everything is better from here on out! Leave some reviews and let me know what you think.


End file.
